


my sad love story

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек ненавидит каждый шрам Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sad love story

Дерек ненавидит каждый шрам Стайлза. Потому что по ним можно прочитать историю жизни мальчишки. 

Лодыжка - ночной побег от соседского пса. Два розовых рубца не от собачьих зубов, просто Стайлз тогда застрял в дыре забора.

Колени, с почти незаметными светлыми следами на них - первые неудачные попытки прокатиться на двухколесном велосипеде.

На пояснице у него есть светлая полоса. По утрам ее можно спутать со следами от простыней. Стайлз рассказал случайно, что получил эту отметину в больнице. В день, когда умерла мама. Дерек тогда больше не спрашивал ни о чем несколько дней - чувствовал себя виноватым.

Несколько шрамов есть на руках. Каждый из них незначительный, и становится заметным только после того, как Стайлз загорит. Белые отметины выделяются на его теле так же ярко, как и родинки, на светлой коже. 

Один шрам Дерек заметил случайно - Стайлз целый день гладил волосы раскрытой ладонью и привлек внимание Дерека. Маленькая отметина скрытая за ухом помещалась под кончиком указательного пальца. Дерек приложил его и словно не стало ничего, не было никакого шрама.

Это старые следы.

За последний год Стайлз получил несколько свежих отметок. От ножей, огня, зубов других оборотней.

Дерек ненавидит каждый шрам Стайлза. Потому что по ним можно прочитать историю жизни мальчишки, и историю промахов Дерека.

В то время как у него самого нет ни одной отметины. 

Будто он и не жил никогда.


End file.
